Pirates on a mission POTCHM crossover
by Wenchie
Summary: Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow must going into the eerie Haunted mansion to save Elizabeth from Davy Jones. Filled with spooky fun! please R and R


Well of course I do not own The Haunted mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the things that happen to be in the ride/movies. This is a crossover, so please give me my space thank you. This is my first chapter and I hope it goes well. This also may have moments from both POTC movies so if you have not seen it, (Come on it's been a bloody month people) I suggest you go see it before reading this. Thanks

Chapter one:  
Will and Jack on a mission

In the southern part of Louisiana, where the amount of swamps seemed infinite and very few people were seen, there sat a mansion. Now this mansion was not your average mansion. Yes it was rather large, and elegant, however, it lacked life. The place looked like it had abandoned for years, possibly hundreds of years. The paint peeled off some parts of the mansion. Vines and such had overgrown and now covered a large sum of the building. The menacing weathervane stood atop the highest part of the structure, making the whole mansion have an eerie feeling, if the rest of the house didn't do that already. Shutters hung off the hinges, making a creaking sound whenever the wind passed by. Windows looked fogged with the amount of grime and dirt they were covered in, keeping someone from looking in, or someone looking out. A small river seemed to flow next to the mansion. It was the only thing that seemed to move. Yep, everything looked normal. Yeah like a dog with rabies normal. Now the inside... the inside of the mansion is the real reason we are here. Let's start the story shall we?

A small rowboat seemed to drift down the river towards the mansion.

"Jack are you sure we can do this?"

A young man's voice rang out. It had a British tone to it, and sounded proper. A second one answered,

"Of course mate, all we have to do is save yer bonny lass from Davy, who took her in there. How hard can it be, honestly?"

This voice was slightly slurred in some parts, the man sounding intoxicated. The boat was consumed in darkness.

"The sun is setting Jack!" The first voice said, a little nervous.

"What of it mate? You see it everyday, no need to be scared of a lil' bit of darkness. God you eunuchs really are wimps aren't ye?"

"I AM NOT!"

The first voice yelled, the sentence echoing into the distance. Silence enveloped around the mansion, as both voices went quiet. The two men docked the small boat to the side of the river, tying it off to a tree that was near by.

"The tree looks dead."

"Of course it is mate, what do you expect in the middle of a creepy, abandoned, lot?" The second voice asked, beginning to get annoyed by the first's obvious observations.

The two men headed up to the house, carefully looking around the residence. All seemed fine. The taller of the two men approached the door.

"Should we knock?"

"This comes from the man who broke down a door to get into a rum stash." The other smiled;

"Nothing gets between me and my rum mate! You should know that by now." The men stood up straight, and the taller one quietly opened the door, a large creak being heard.

The two men walked in the small foyer, the door shutting behind them.

"I can't see a blasted thing!" The one man slurred out, enraged that there were no windows, or candles that would give off any light. As soon as he said it, candles that were mounted on the wall illuminated the whole room now visible.

"Well it's about bloody time..." The taller of the men said; slightly bewildered is to how the candles could do that.

The taller of the two men had dark brown, almost black hair. A dirty tri-corn hat sat atop his head, a red bandana peeking out from under it. His hair was in braids, dreadlocks, and had beads and other odd trinkets woven into it. His face was tanned, his eyebrows slightly covered from the bandana. A scar of some sort sat towards the end of his left eyebrow. Under the lids of both of his deep brown eyes, a rather large amount of kohl made their home. A mustache sat just above the man's mouth, and slightly curled at the ends. Below his mouth laid a small patch of hair, right below that a beard involving two braids laid. Each braid had a bead at the end of it.

His attire was far more stranger then his head, if that was possible. He wore a dark blue overcoat, which looked worn and battered. Underneath was a white loose shirt, the same color blue vest, blue pants and brown boots. He wore a belt including all of his weapons, such as his sword, and flintlock pistol, as well as a compass. His hands were adorned in rings, and he seemed to sway from left to right. Once again seeming like he was intoxicated.

The shorter and younger looking man was a huge difference. He was tan as well, but he had a simple look to him. His medium brown hair was pulled back with a small ribbon. He had a small mustache, and a small goatee. His attire was a white shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, white stockings, and plain shoes. His stance looked more of a proper man of society. He never slouched, nor did he sway.

These two men were William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow and both of them were on a mission. To save Elizabeth Swann from Davy Jones himself, who was somewhere in the house. "Now to find a way in..." Jack started, but was stopped by a deep voice.

"Welcome foolish mor..." The voice was cut off by Jack.

"We may be daft, but we are far from foolish mate." He stated. The voice sighed, "Fine DAFT mortals...to the haunted mansion."

"Haunted as in ghouls and freakishly ugly creatures that invades nightmares of young children?" The captain asked. "Yes" the voice replied back. Will simply rolled his eyes.

"You must be very brave to step foot here, come let us begin the tour."

"Tour?" Jack asked, raising his left eyebrow. "As in the type of tour that is a tour of the home type of tour or perhaps the tour of the tour itself as it is being a tour?" Jack said a little quickly. "Or maybe it is the tour of the tour that is not real, by which meaning the tour of the tour you would be giving as the tour would be no tour at all?" He asked again.

"ENOUGH!" The voice yelled, causing Jack to give an angry glare.

"No!" He stated, in a slight high-pitched voice. The voice groaned in annoyance, and a small door in the wall opened.

"Just go in the room."

"Maybe I don't wan..."

"NOW!"

"All right mate calm down." Jack looked at Will who was still in shock. Jack leaned over to Will, "I think he may have some anger issues." Will just stared wide-eyed at the small room ahead of them, having no idea what to say.

Once Jack and Will were in the small chamber like room, the voice began to speak.

"Our tour begins here in this gallery. Where we see some of our guests in their..." Will cut him off ...

"Guests?" he asked. The voice groaned again, "Just look at the pictures!" Will and Jack glanced up at the pictures before them.

There was an elderly woman sitting on a rock of some sort, holding a rose, a small smiled on her aged face. There was a slight plump man, standing proudly, his right hand grasped his jacket. Another one was of a man in a jacket, a hat on his head, and his arms crossed over his chest. The last was of a woman holding a parasol with both hands, no smile on her face like the other two.

"Ah but things are not always what they seem. Could it be that this room is actually stretching, or is it just your imagination hmm?"

The voice spoke, and it seemed to echo. Jack and Will looked at the pictures, Will's face going pale. The pictures had begun to stretch. The old woman was sitting on a tombstone that read "Dearly beloved George" a small bust of an elderly man sat upon the ground, and axe in his head. The proud man stood in his boxers, on a keg of dynamite, which had been lit by a candle. The other man with his arms crossed sat upon the shoulders of another man, who in turn was sitting atop another man's shoulders. The third man happened to be waist deep in quicksand. The woman holding the parasol seemed to be on a tightrope of some kind, but it seemed to be unraveling itself, underneath her was the mouth of a huge alligator, ready to eat.

Will finally noticed that the door they came through was shut. "Jack we are locked in!"

Jack took out his sword. "Now see here..." He was cut off by the voice again.

"And consider this dismaying observation; this chamber has no windows and no doors, which leaves you this chilling challenge... TO FIND A WAY OUT!" There was a bone-chilling laugh afterwards, as Jack glanced around, looking for a possible exit. He glanced at Will, and noticed that if they didn't get out soon, Will would MAKE an exit.

"Of course there's always MY way..." Jack and Will looked up and saw nothing at first. Then the ceiling that was once there vanished, and they now stared at what appeared to be an attic. A corpse swung from one of the beams, a noose wrapped tightly around his neck.

Jack sighed and the lights went out for a brief moment, and then they came on, the ceiling back in place.

"Look here, whoever you are", Jack started, looking around. "I am terribly sorry what happened to ye mate, suicide was not the answer. We can help ye, can't we Will?" He looked to Will, who simply nodded, still looking for a door. Jack sheathed his sword, and looked around again. The voice grew terribly angry, and started to shout at Jack and Will.

"WHY IN ALL OF MY YEARS OF SCARING NOT ONCE DID I COME ACROSS A HEATHEN OF ANNOYANCE LIKE YOU!" The voice spat.

"Look we are only trying to.." Jack started, but was cut off by the voice again.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL PEOPLE AND GO THROUGH WITH THE BLOODY TOUR! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW..." A small, female voice interrupted the other voice. It was proper sounding, and had a small British flair to it.

"Edward dear what are you doing? Oh I see...more guests." She giggled. Will's face went back to normal.

"There is...mmmore offf them?" Will stuttered out, growing pale once more.

"Yes there are more of us. In fact we have nine hundred and ninety nine ghosts here at the mansion, not counting our new guests of course..." She trailed off, and Jack grinned.

"Luv, who are the other guests you have mentioned?" Jack asked, looking around the room. Slowly a small door in front of them opened, and Will made a quick dash into the new hallway.

"A young woman, and a man with a tentacle beard." The female voice said softly.

"Emily I don't think you should have told them that, what if they are here to broadcast all of us on television, and we'll be exposed! Everyone will know about us and then where will we go? What will we..."

Jack heard the sound of a slap echo throughout the room. "Go on Mr. Sparrow" The 'Edward' voice said softly, before muttering an "Ow"

"Serves you right Edward, bad enough you tried your routine on them. THEY'RE BLOODY PIRATES!"...

Jack grinned as he walked onward, giving a small chuckle as the female ranted on angrily to the man. "Must be married" Will said quietly, Jack nodded, and they began down the hallway, the door they came through closing behind them.

Walking along the hall, Will and Jack noticed two strange things. It now seemed to be raining outside, and thunder stuck a little too often. But on the other side of the hallway, pictures were hung. These pictures seemed to change, morph really. Will glanced as a lady on a small couch turned into a panther. He gave a small jump as another woman turned into a hideous gorgon. A little more down the hall was a man on a steed, both turned skeleton in a brief moment.

However, Jack was having problems of his own. He glanced at the ship, which quickly turned ghost like, acquiring holes in it. "It's the pearl..." He whispered and Will shook his head, dragging him away.

"No it's not Jack, get your head back on your shoulders."

The two men then came across a young woman; Jack couldn't help but stare.

"She looks...beautiful doesn't she Will?" "Oh yes Jack a woman in a painting is so beautiful..."

Will said with mock sarcasm. "I wonder if she lives here..." Before Jack could finish his sentence, the woman aged into an ugly hag. "Never mind let's go" He said before pulling a disgusted face, and walking away from the painting.

They kept making their way down the hall. Jack and Will started to turn a corner when three ghosts appeared in front of them. The one farthest to the left was a short and rather fat man. He was carrying a small black bag. His outfit looked like it would explode any second. He wore an excited expression on his face, and seemed to jump up and down.

The middle one was really tall, a hat sat on his head, and a skeletal grin was plastered on his face, making Will feeling a little uncomfortable. Then there was a short... what Jack at least thought was a man, holding a large metal ball. That was hooked to a chain, which hooked with a shackle around the man's skinny ankle. His beard grazed the ground, and Jack didn't even want to know what was in it. The five men stood in silence that is until the fat one broke it.

"HEY E! E LOOK IT'S HIM, IT'S REALLY HIM!" The fat one exclaimed, clapping his hands and pointing at Jack. Jack gave him and odd look, once again his left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah yeah Phinny calm down you're gonna give the man a heart attack...well in that case." The tall one joked, and Will's face grew even paler.

"Names Ezra... Ezra C. Charles!" The tall one grinned again, tipping his hat.

"That one there," he pointed to the plump excited man, "Is Phineus Martin, Phinny for short." Phinny seemed to only hop up and down to the response, still staring at Jack with huge eyes. "And this little guy." Ezra pointed at the short man with the beard, "Is Gus... We never learned his last name." The little man only grunted.

"This is Will Turner, and I'm Ca..." "PTAIN JACK SPARROW!" Phineus finished for Jack, becoming more excited. "You'll have to excuse my friend here; he's a huge fan!"

"Huge fan of me?" Jack asked, Ezra nodded.

"We came here to help you out mister! We know all about yer problem and we are here to help!" Ezra said, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Someone sent ye aye?" Jack asked, and Ezra nodded.

"Why are ye all..." Jack ran his hand through Phinny, feeling it going ice cold. He quickly took it out and examined it. " See through-y?" He asked.

"Transparent" Will corrected him. "Whatever!" Jack shot back. Will looked to the men.

"Don't tell me your cursed?" He thought of his battle with undead pirates and flinched. Ezra laughed.

"We ain't cursed. We just dead!"

He told Will, and Will's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Ezra looked over at Phinny, who was stuttering. "Phinny what's wrong? Come on spit it out!" Ezra urged, and Phinny pointed at Jack.

"He... HE RAN HIS HAND THROUGH ME! OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY AFTERLIFE! BOY WAIT 'TIL THE GUYS HERE ABOUT THIS! JACK SPARROW RAN HIS HAND THROUGH ME!" Phinny yelled happily. Ezra shook his head.

"Sorry about him."

"No worries mate, and it's Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?" Jack gave a small grin. Inside he was scared stiff, but he could not show it.

"Very well, shall we get a move on gents!" He smiled, and the five of them headed onward, Jack having to push Will to get him to move.

"I wonder how he knows about me?" Jack asked Will who shrugged.

"Maybe they made one of those motion picture things, I heard in this time they are really huge!" Will told Jack, who winced.

"Who could they possibly get who was as devilishly handsome as me?" Jack asked Will, who smiled.

"I heard Johnny Depp..."

"Eh," said Jack, cutting him off, "Close enough." The five of them walked onward to meet this Madame Leota person Ezra had been talking about.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion's graveyard...

"DAVY JONES YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner cried out. The only response she got was a gag placed in her mouth.

"Quiet you!" The tentacle-bearded man scolded her. He had managed to tie her to an old dead tree. Five busts sat in a row next to it, gags in their mouths as well. "THAT will teach ye to shut up when I tell ye to." Davy spat, in his slight Scottish accent before looking at the mansion.

"Soon Jack Sparrow will be punished for what he has done..." He muttered, making a clicking noise in his mouth.

that's it for the first chapter. R AND R PWEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
